


Baby Granger

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Baby Picture, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: In case you've ever wondered what Hermione Granger might have looked like as a baby...





	




End file.
